1. Technical Field
This application relates to mobile telecommunications systems in general, having particular application to the field of wireless telecommunications and in particular to the sending of messages from a wireless telecommunications device to a wireless telecommunications network, the messages relating to measurement reports generated by the wireless telecommunications device in general, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for sending measurement report messages from a wireless telecommunications device to a wireless telecommunications network
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile radio telecommunications system, mobile user equipment (UE) communicates via one or more radio access radio networks (RANs) to one or more core networks. User equipment (UE) comprises various types of equipment such as mobile telephones (also known as cellular or cell phones), lap tops with wireless communication capability, personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. These may be portable, hand held, pocket sized, installed in a vehicle etc. and communicate voice and/or data signals with the radio access network.
A radio access network covers a geographical area typically having a plurality of cell areas. Each cell area is served by at least one base station, which may be referred to as a Node B or a base station. Each cell is typically identified by a unique identifier which is broadcast in the cell. The base stations communicate at radio frequencies over an air interface with the UEs within range of the base station. Several base stations may be connected to a radio network controller (RNC) which controls various activities of the base stations. The radio network controllers are typically connected to a core network.
There are thus proposed strategies for sending measurement report messages from a wireless telecommunications device to a wireless telecommunications network. A number of such strategies are detailed below.
Other aspects and features of the proposed strategy will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of a method and apparatus for sending measurement report messages from a wireless telecommunications device to a wireless telecommunications network.